


A crowd of beautiful

by sloganeer



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-12
Updated: 2004-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's later than he likes to stagger home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A crowd of beautiful

That night it's late, later usually than he likes to stagger home. It's not much more than a couple yards of manicured lawns and Italian marble, but it allows Eric to stare himself in the mirror most mornings when his eyes aren't blurry and red. They lose each other in the house in ways that never seem to happen at a club, where one can always find the other in a crowd of beautiful.

Eric wakes up on the couch, the one in the kitchen. Not alone, but with someone who's name he will not remember in the morning, if he ever knew it. He thinks about coffee, but halfway between drunk and sober (closer to drunk than he usually admits to himself) is no time to teach yourself the espresso machine. Beer it is, left out on the floor in front of the fridge, instead of inside where even a stoned Turtle will tell you it belongs.

After spilling lukewarm Beck's down the front of his shirt (which, on closer inspection, might be one of Vince's), and finding that he's wearing no shoes, one sock, only after walking across the sprinkler-damp lawn, Eric makes it home.

'I love my home,' is the only thought - apart from 'left leg, right leg, left leg, right leg' - that keeps him moving forward. 'I love my bed and my sheets and my distance from Drama's snoring.'

Eric loves his porn, too, but not so much Vince crouched in front of his TV, surrounded by the scantily clad DVDs.

"No fair, E." He's holding one up to the light, as if he were reading the copy, but Eric's never fooled. "Keeping all the best ones for yourself."

Vince puts the DVD in before finding a spot on the couch. The space left is huge, but Eric knows exactly where he'll sit, even before he does.

"Turtle's making me watch bootleg hermaphrodite porn on the big screen and you're in here, all alone, beating off to Taylor Rain."

A hand (Vince's, he thinks) has already crossed the space on the couch and is working blindly at Eric's fly. It's only later, later when Vince is kissing him and Eric kisses back like rote, that he remembers that he left the house so he could sleep.


End file.
